Silent Adoration
by LianFex
Summary: If you'll come here tomorrow, I might return your book." Well, not until he'll confess first, anyway. --SasuHina--
1. Her Stolen Book

**Silent Adoration**  
A SasuHina Twoshot  
by LianFex

**A/N: **This is probably the weirdest plot I've ever written. Short, I must say. Hope you like it so far.

* * *

She never hated being small…until now.

She mentally cursed her fate as she tried to reach a certain book on top of the shelves. Getting irritated for each passing moment, she tried jumping to reach the book only it proved to be futile. With a sigh, she placed her hands on her hips and glared at the book that was poking from its place, tempting her to reach it.

Well, who would want to read it anyway? It probably sucks! Maybe it's one of Nakama Yui's failed works, never mind the fact that Nakama Yui is a great photographer. She let another sigh and glared at the 'innocent' book again.

Her situation right now reminded her of the fox and the sour grapes.

With another aggravated sigh, she reached up once again to get the book she wanted so much to read only when a hand reached up for it instead and got the book she was reaching for. Confused, she turned to her right and saw a tall dark-haired guy that was staring down at her, Nakama Yui's book on his hand.

She gave him a polite smile and bowed slightly at his direction.

"A-arigato…"

"Hn," He said and turned away from her. "This is not for you."

She twitched at that and faced the cold stranger only to see him walking away. With a small 'eep', she ran up to catch up with the mean guy.

"I-I was t-the one w-who saw it f-first." She retorted. It would have sound cool and tough, only that her stammering got in the way. He scoffed and paused to stare down at her.

"I was the one who got it first." He said coolly and tried to walk away again but was stopped by the hand that held his sleeve. A bit annoyed, he looked down and saw the girl, her pleading gaze directed at him.

"P-please? I r-really have to s-see that collection of h-hers…"

He tilted his head at her and raised one elegant eyebrow.

"No."

She looked started and started to panic. "A-anou…I-I'll d-do a-anything…p-please?"

He looked at her and started to reconsider. Soon, he nodded and leaving a confused Hinata staring at him with large lavender eyes.

"Fine. You're Hinata Hyuuga, right?"

"H-hai…"

Her face showed that she was surprised Of course, she knew for a fact that she is invisible, barely standing out at all. So how did this person know her where in fact it would be near to impossible for someone she never knew to know her name?

"If you'll come here again tomorrow, I might give you this one."

With that, he walked away and Hinata gaped at his disappearing back. Okay, now that did not make any sense at all. What a weird guy…

"Hey! You just talked with Sasuke-kun, right?"

She turned to her other and saw an unfamiliar red-haired woman in glasses looking directly at her. Anxiously, she nodded her head.

"A-anou…if y-you're r-referring to t-that guy o-over there," She pointed at a dark blob in a far distance. "T-then yes…"

The stranger raised an eyebrow at her. "You know he's Uchiha Sasuke, right?"

"E-ehh? O-oh no. I d-don't…"

The girl looked at her incredulously, as if she committed huge mistake. "You DON'T?!"

"S-should I?"

"Well, yes. He's very famous in our university. It's a shock that you don't know about him," The girl shrugged and sighed. "Gotta run. See you next time, I guess."

She didn't notice when the girl left. She was left staring at the door where Uchiha Sasuke, as what the girl said, disappeared. How did a very famous guy like that Sasuke know her name, a mere plain girl who lived an invisible life since she was a first year student? How he did, she didn't know. Well, he was eccentric, she thought. With another sigh, she left the library, knowing that she'll come back tomorrow to claim her 'stolen' book.

Of course she won't know that Uchiha Sasuke had his eyes on her since first year and that he's been silently observing her at the distance. Well, she was about to know tomorrow anyway.

* * *

**A/N: **I got a gut feeling I failed at this. Oh well, please review!


	2. His Confession

**Silent Adoration**  
A SasuHina Twoshot

* * *

She never hated being small…until now.

She stood there, looking up at him timidly. But the truth is, he intimidated the hell out of her. She knew for a fact that he is indeed tall. She knew for a fact that he is REALLY tall. But she never knew he would be able to intimidate her this much. It's a known fact that Hinata is easily intimidated. But she never met anyone who gave her ripples of fear and anxiety in her spine.

And she didn't like that, not one bit.

"A-anou…"

She looked back down at her shoes when his gaze went from the corner of the shelves that was hiding them both to her. Apparently, he led her to the darkest part of the library where only few or no one would go to. Hinata was pressed down at tall shelves, clearly intimidated by her companion as Sasuke leaned on the other one in front of her, his hand on his pockets and the other holding a certain book as he gazed at her nonchalantly.

"C-c-can I h-have my b-book n-now?"

His gaze remained at her and she fidgeted involuntarily. He let out a scoff and threw her the book. She clumsy caught it, barely catching it at all. With an unsteady stance, she turned to his direction but did not meet his eyes. She focused on his chin instead and bowed down at him.

"T-thank you…" She said gently, already wanting to get out from him. "I s-should go b-back to m-my class n-now…"

She muttered and turned to leave. At first, she was hesitant to meet him at this hour, knowing fully well she have class right now. But she did not want to argue with this menacing tall dark guy so she kept silent instead. However, inwardly, she's glad to skip classes. Gai-sensei tend to overact 'sometimes' and that means more exercises and more laps to run.

Too bad for her though since when she turned around to leave, her wrist was held by no other than him. Nervously, she turned to him, fear and confusion visible in her eyes. She refused the urge to fidget again yet did it otherwise. Seeing this scary tall guy looked…solemn for a second made her wonder though.

"Why are you so," He paused and turned to look at her. Something in his eyes made something in her chest ache but dismissed the though. "Afraid of me?"

She looked startled and looked at him with questioning glance. Of course, that question caught her off-guard. He casually let go of her hand. She wondered what that burning sensation in her hand was all about.

"I'm s-sorry…it's j-just t-that I…I-I…I t-tend to g-get i-intimidated e-easily…"

She said nervously as she played with her fingers and refused to meet his gaze. She heard him sigh, not in frustration but of something else.

"W-why do y-you a-ask?"

"Hm?" He paused and a thoughtful look crossed his features before being masked once again. "Because I--"He cut himself off and she looked at him, as if urging him to continued.

"Because I…well, I…"

_Because I like you._

She looked at him confused.

"B-because you a-are?"

"I…" He paused and shook his head aggravated. "Just go back to class." He muttered and she gave him one last confused look before walking away, the book in her arms.

Irritated, he ran his hand across his hair and let out an annoyed grunt. Ah, so he just can't tell her that of course. He'd been practicing it for some time now and he just couldn't tell her. Nope, he just couldn't. Never mind the fact that he acted like a complete coward just a few seconds ago.

Letting out an irritated sigh, he pushed himself from the shelf and started to walk towards the open. Well, he'll just steal another book she wants then.

* * *

**A/N: **Meep. I turned it into a twoshot. My friend said so as well, saying that it's cut off. I felt guilty too for ending it like that. Ah, well...here's your next chapter. AND NO. I will definitely NOT turn this into a threeshot. Nope, I won't. I'm sorry and thank you for reviewing! And please review. Thanks!


End file.
